I'm Just In Love
by Stardust Terrastar
Summary: I'm not crazy. I'm just in love. Why can't people understand just that? That love can make someone do the extremes. Why can't he see that? Is it because I am wrong? Or is it because he just loves someone else over me?


**Not Crazy. Just In Love. **

* * *

"I'm not crazy. I'm just in love."

An excuse they didn't accept. An excuse they claimed to be unreasonable and unacceptable. Though if I was in their shoes, maybe I'd see myself truly as unreasonable and unacceptable.

But then again, if I am to be in their shoes, I will understand them. Because love, is the most powerful thing in the universe. It can lift you high up in the sky, boost your magical powers and can cause miracle. But then, love is one of the most dangerous things there is, or at least, that is what my opinion on the matter is.

Love can drive one to their knees out of sheer pain, it can inflict damage internally, it can induce the most painful thing, it can cause heart attacks, it can kill someone and worst of all: it can drive anyone into the edge of their sanity.

Love can drive anyone into the darkest pits of their soul. Into a part most people left undiscovered. Into their madness.

One could say that it was my fault for falling in love, for being so stupid as to fall for someone who is actually committed to someone else. They are stupid.

It wasn't me who initiated this love thing. It was him. He showed me things he never showed to others, strung me on and kept being romantic with me at unexpected times and dug a hole to fall for him so much that I couldn't find a way out.

That I wouldn't want to find a way out. He made me desire me, he practically seduced me into falling for him but what did I get in return?

He left me. To rot in that hole while he made a _home_ for another person.

And you know the most painful part of it? He didn't acknowledge me at all. He claimed that we were better off as friends and nothing more. But would I accept that?

My common sense and my brain told me to do so, to move on. But my heart, it fell too much to even accept what my brain is sending me.

That was when I was completely clouded with unexplainable rage.

Rage boiled inside of me; an unexplainable rage that removed a vital part of me. It was a rage so strong that it consumed my whole being, removing my conscience.

A rage so strong it made me obsess over him.

That was love.

And love can make someone do many things he or she may or may not regret. It can change the purest soul into the darkest devil. It can provoke everyone to sin, to cause murder, to cause thief, to cause naught, to cause insanity, to cause pain, to cause suffering, to cause deaths, to cause grief.

As such, love can actually be considered as something that can surpass almost anything. The desire to make your loved ones yours and only yours and the desire that they be protected is so strong it can cloud anyone's judgment. It can surpass pride and envy and greed when it comes to clouding ones visions.

But then again, love can never be considered as evil, and can never be considered as the root of evil. It is confusing as I myself do not understand such thought. But it made me justify my actions.

It wasn't as if I truly committed murder. It was just that I almost did that. I betrayed my Guild in exchange for the condition that they can take everyone but _him_ and that they have to kill _her_.

It backfired on me. _He_ betrayed me in return, to save _her_.

He pointed his magic at me, threatened me, before running to save her from her captors who _will_ kill her.

I knew he loved her that is why I cannot hate him for it will be a hypocrite of me to do so. But it was very painful. Seeing the one you love run after the girl, seeing your loved one pointing his deadly attacks to you just to find where she is.

I was broken.

I ended up being hated by everyone. I ended up being hated by the one I love.

And it drove me to the brink of insanity.

But then again.

I am not crazy. I am just in love.

Something my broken life cannot completely comprehend.

* * *

**End**

* * *

First of all, I know, this is VERY Short (its not even over 1,000 words).

Second, when I first wrote this, I have Lucy in mind (just like most of my crazed Lucy characters) but in the end…I chose not to name her (because in the middle portion of the story, the character in my mind changed into someone who is MORE unstable that Lucy when it comes to love).

It is quit obvious, you'll just have to squint to find out who this mystery girl is.

Oh, and I promise someone this. If you are interested in Pokémon (what? I love Pokémon fanfics), then read this story: Upstream, about a wise Magikarp. I hate stereotyping and I want to spread the word!

Review if you'd like to do so! Hehehehehehe.


End file.
